


Just Right Here

by Aetherschreiber



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: ALL THE SPOILERS!!!, Angst, F/M, Fan Reaction, I REGRET NOTHING, Memes, S04E11 - Jedi Night, Spoilers, too soon?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 19:24:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13747647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aetherschreiber/pseuds/Aetherschreiber
Summary: Because sharing my reaction in meme form to "Twilight of the Apprentice" wasn't enough.  I present to you the sequel.  MASSIVE spoilers for "Jedi Night."





	Just Right Here

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Try Not to Cry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6419755) by [Aetherschreiber](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aetherschreiber/pseuds/Aetherschreiber). 



> This only begins to sum up what I'm feeling.


End file.
